Killin' Them
by fantasyAge
Summary: It's a little parody that I made up. Voldemort is a ganster here singing. Parody of Smack That by Akon. May contain spoilers, but it's not something big. ENTER AT OWN RISK.


Author's Note: This is in fact a parody of mine. Original. Not the song, the idea of Voldemort singing this. Uuumg I did this a while back BEFORE the seventh book came out and while listening to Akon. OH! and a slight warning before you read this, yeah i know that Bellatrix's part doesn't rhyme to much, but it's a first 'parody' O.K.? Sorry if everything is squished together. It's this damn site. 

Spoilors: Not sure. There might be, but not one we weren't already expecting.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own Akon, or his songs. I do not own J.k. Rowling or Harry Potter... or any of her other creations. I just own this song...parody...uuumg yeah.

Dedicaded: To fans/friends/family. Anyone who reads/sings (good luck on the Bellatrix/Eminem part) this, really.

Suggestion: I suggest while reading this you listen to 'Smack That by Akon.'

Killin' Them (feat. Bellatrix)

[parody of _Smack That_ by _Akon (feat. Eminem)_

**

* * *

**

**Voldemort:**

Voldey

Wanted

Upfront

Bella

Lord Voldey

I see the one, because we'd be killin' Harry

DIE!

You hear me killin', you can see it from your nightmares

Wanna start torturing them aurors

Maybe go to my lair and just kick them like Bella

And possibly win over, the world and watch me...

**Chorus (2X):**

Killin' them with just one spell

Killin' them by causing hell

Killin' them 'till they all bestow

Killin' them oh-oooh!

Upfront style ready to attack now

Arriving at Hogwarts, slow with the cover down

Deatheaters got the whole place pacted down

Step in the school now and robes intact now!

I feel them shake, and feel scared

I hear them scream and fight back now

I'm gonna kill, than I'm making myself feared

Money no problem, vaults full of that now!

You hear me killin' you, you can see it from your nightmares

Wanna start torturing them aurors

Maybe go to my lair and just kick them like Bella

And possibly win over, the world and watch me...

**Chorus (2X):**

Killin' them with just one spell

Killin' them by causing hell

Killin' them 'till they all bestow

Killin' them oh-oooh!

**Bellatrix:**

Oh, Looks like Albus got crew now

They better give up when they know this thang on

Get a lil' spell done

They goin' flip when they see Albus is dead

You can count on it!

Avada Kedavra, Sirius is dead

The way he looks all shocked with dread

Looks like he's on death's bed.

Trying to hold my laugh back through their tears

Getting what he asked for

Trying to hold a smile back from them all

I'm like ya I know let's cut to the chase

No time to waste back to the second floor

Plus from the ministry to the lair is an apparition away

Or more like a palace shall I say

And plus I got masters order to do

In fact he is the one singing the song that's playin'

"Master!"

**Voldemort:**

You hear me killin' you, you can see it from your nightmares

Wanna start torturing them aurors

Maybe go to my lair and just kick them like Bella

And possibly win over, the world and watch me...

Killin' them with just one spell

Killin' them by causing hell

Killin' them 'till they all bestow

Killin' them oh-oooh!

Voldemort is killin' Albus and 'em rollin'

And all deatheaters rollin to

Muggles getting killed by big Voldey rollin'

Soon I'll be like the ministry's horrors

Killin' more than just lots of aurors

Black and me style like DIE!

Harry you know you want me to stop 'cause lately

You hear me killin' you, you can see it from your nightmares

Wanna start torturing them aurors

Maybe go to my lair and just kick them like Bella

And possibly win over, the world and watch me...

**Chorus (2X):**

Killin' them with just one spell

Killin' them by causing hell

Killin' them 'till they all bestow

Killin' them oh-oooh!

* * *

XxX END XxX

I guess you can R&R, but I'd rather you message instead. I'd like:

Comments.  
Flames (please try to hold back on that.  
Friends. :P And maybe perhaps a few suggestions.  
But mostly comments.


End file.
